


A Score To Settle

by demonipsimus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Dick, post-ToP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: Frieza and Goku have unfinished business after the Tournament of Power. I'm posting this near to midnight so there are probably still some mistakes here and there.





	A Score To Settle

No army signalled his arrival this time. No grand spectacle. No parade. No fanfare. Frieza simply landed on Earth by himself and waited. He knew the one he sought would come to him soon enough.

That dark, burning Ki was immediately recognisable. Most of them felt it, and were understandably cautious. Goku reassured them that he would handle it alone. Vegeta in particular required some persuasion, but that steely determination in Kakarot’s eyes told him that there was some kind of score that needed to be settled. A one-on-one battle. As a prideful warrior, he understood, even if his assumptions weren’t fully accurate.

His guess wasn’t entirely wrong, however. There was a score to settle. 

\---

As Goku touched down on the grassy plain, both of the warriors’ senses were heightened. They had parted ways instantly after the Tournament of Power, leaving much unsaid. There had always been tension between the two, mostly spurned by rage and the desire to inflict violence… and yet there had been something else too, something that Frieza had felt ever since his first defeat at the hands of the Saiyan, something he would have never admitted out loud. While still violent, it was… different.

And then when they fought together in that fateful tournament, he’d felt that feeling in Goku too, and that had frightened him. It made it all that little bit more real. That’s why they had parted so quickly following the universe’s victory, almost avoiding each other in a way, trying to block out the swirling thoughts that plagued their minds, although over time that had only served to make those thoughts more difficult to ignore.

That’s why this meeting had been inevitable.

Frieza let the Saiyan come to him, his stride confident and purposeful. Goku looked at him menacingly with those brown eyes as he moved closer, his expression difficult to read. His gaze was matched with a piercing crimson stare, and the impatient drumming of pale fingers against folded arms. After a few moments they stood facing one another, and as Goku swallowed tensely, Frieza took note of the bob of his throat. Oh, how he wanted to close his hands around it, squeeze the life out of him in the vague hopes it would make the feelings go away. His eyes travelled over muscular arms, absolutely despising the way they involuntarily flexed a little as the taller man stood expectantly before him. Goku was the very definition of handsome, and Frieza hated it. 

He managed to tear his gaze away to look the Saiyan in the eye once more.

‘Took you long enough.’

‘Sorry,’ Goku replied in a voice that was not at all apologetic. ‘I had to convince the others to let me come alone. They thought you were back to wage planetary war again, I don’t know what could possibly have given them that idea.’

‘Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Goku. Now, let’s cut to the chase, shall we?’

‘I would, but I’m still not entirely sure what the ‘chase’ is.’

Silence hung between them as sharp as a knife, neither wanting to make the first move. Without noticing it, they had both started breathing a little more heavily, mostly in anticipation; neither was sure how violent things might get. Frieza was the first to grow impatient of the deafening silence, black lips twisting in a scowl.

‘Kiss me, you fool.’

He used his telekinesis to pull the taller man down to his level. Goku simply let it happen, crashing his lips into the alien’s with a satisfied growl. Their kissing was angry, like their battles, instead this time it was a fight of lips and teeth and tongues. Frieza moaned as Goku bit his lip, snaking his tail around his adversary in order to pull him closer. Without thinking, he pulled at the orange gi, tearing seams with the force of his desire. Goku merely chuckled and brought his hand to the back of the other’s head to bring him closer, forcing his tongue as deep as he could. 

These feelings had been pent up for quite some time, and now they were surfacing. Aggressively.

Frieza pulled away from the kiss with an involuntary gasp so he could lap and bite at Goku’s neck, earning hisses of approval as he went.

‘Damn, should’ve done this sooner,’ the Saiyan whispered, reaching around to grab a handful of porcelain-white ass.

Frieza regarded the hickeys he was leaving behind with admiration. How he had longed to mark up his adversary like this, in a way more intimate than their usual fist-fights. He could feel heat building up in his core, and knew things were only just getting started. He tore off the upper half of Goku’s clothing, eyes rolling back as he trailed his hands over the toned body he could never get out of his mind.

‘Oh, enjoying yourself, are we? In that ca- ah!’

The shorter alien withdrew slightly with surprise when his hand wandered a little lower than he’d intended it to. Goku gasped at the grazed touch against the tent in his pants, having not expected that part to come quite so soon. Almost as quickly as it had dissolved, Frieza’s usual demeanour returned at full force, and he smirked.

‘Of course. How very… mammalian of you.’

Goku didn’t have long to consider what that remark meant as he was pushed to the ground, pinned in place with telekinesis as his enemy mouthed at his abs, travelling closer and closer to his waistband, lapping hungrily at every valley and dip in those trained muscles. The Saiyan tugged down his pants expectantly, taking his boxers with them and letting out a sigh of relief as his erection sprung free.

The surprise on Frieza’s face was evident. After all, this was still alien to him. Truth be told, he hadn’t expected something quite so… large. Or stiff, for that matter.

‘What’s the matter? Don’t tell me you’ve gone shy.’ Goku’s tone was cocky as he admired the view of his greatest enemy blushing violet at the sight of his dick.

‘N-no!’

Frieza tentatively wrapped a hand around the length in front of him, pumping slowly, making a quizzical expression at the way the foreskin moved back and forth over the tip. A bead of slick leaked its way down, and he closed his eyes to lean and lick it up, not finding the taste as bad as he’d expected.

Goku simply bit his lip with a sigh, guiding the alien’s mouth to the tip and watching him take it into his mouth, cautiously at first. He was a little apprehensive that a man known for such brutality had him by the genitals, but that only added to the excitement.

‘Mm, fuck…’

The Saiyan threw his head back and moaned shamelessly as Frieza worked up a steady rhythm, taking a little more each time. Gods, that tongue. He’d never noticed how long or flexible it was before, but it made his body feel like fire as it wrapped around his girth and lapped up any liquid that escaped. He fidgeted his legs as dark nails dug into the meat of his thighs, surely leaving marks behind…

Goku couldn’t take the slow pace anymore, and shoved Frieza’s head down roughly, bucking his hips up to force the organ down his throat. Some lewd noise choked it’s way out from the smaller man. Sure, he didn’t really need to breathe, but still… how indecent! Being treated roughly was the last straw for his resolve, and his own genitalia slowly everted from his body, purple and sticky and not unlike a tentacle. He noticed that the warrior beneath him was getting fidgety, his eyes glossing over and his mouth open to moan though no sound escaped. Frieza pulled back with an annoyed growl, wiping the saliva and precum from his lips.

‘Don’t you dare! I’m not through with you yet!’

Goku whined at the loss of stimulation, then looked down in surprise at the slick organ between those pale legs. Without saying another word, he flipped them over so Frieza was pushed into the grass with an unceremonious cry, one of Goku’s arms pinned across his chest, before roughly grabbing the sticky tentacle and pumping with his free hand.

Any faux-polite demeanour was long gone. Frieza let out a string of expletives, panting at the much rougher technique being employed. His tail curled and uncurled with pleasure as he grabbed a fistful of black hair, tugging in a way that begged for the Saiyan to keep going.

‘Ah- oh- curse you! How dare you handle me- ah- in such an undignified way- mm!!’

‘Stop talking.’

Goku squeezed with his hand, making even more sticky lubricant leak from the surface of the purple dick in his grasp. Frieza winced, mouth agape.

‘Then hurry up and take me.’

‘Sheesh, fine.’

The Saiyan rubbed his fingers over the slit nestled between the other’s legs, relishing in the way he mewled in response. He roughly shoved two fingers in and scissored them, seeing an opportunity to tease when the alien shuddered beneath him.

‘You want me in here?’

‘Yes!’

‘Then say it.’

Pale cheeks flushed deep purple. This was embarrassing, it was demeaning, especially because it was the Saiyan. He would have murdered anyone else a thousand times over by now. But that was part of what made it so exciting.

‘I want you to fuck me, Goku.’

‘All right then.’

There was barely any warning before Frieza felt that hot, thick Saiyan organ spear inside him to the hilt, and he let out a high-pitched squeal of mixed pain and pleasure. Lifting one leg over Goku’s shoulder, he made a needy expression and tangled his tail around his enemy’s legs. 

‘Ah- yes!!’

Again, the pace was relentless; the sounds of slapping skin and mutual moans filled the thankfully empty surroundings. Neither of them expected to last long, and Frieza was definitely the noisier of the two.

‘Oh, Goku, you disgusting-- ahh! Don’t stop! Don’t even think about stopping!’

‘Nn… thought I’d told you to shut up.’

Goku shoved two fingers past dark lips, watching with a lusty smile as the man beneath him sucked on them, lapping up his own slick from earlier with that long, violet tongue, strained sounds of ecstasy still escaping his throat.

‘Mm, Frieza... think I’m close… shit!’

A few more angry thrusts and the Saiyan arched his back, crying out as he emptied himself. The twitching of his length also sent Frieza over the edge, clawing at the grass beneath him as lilac-tinged cum spurted over his stomach. They could do nothing more than ride out the waves of orgasm for a few moments, eyes locked in a passionate gaze that seemed to last forever, their silence speaking thousands of words for them. There was no turning back from what they had done.

Naturally, after they had both come down from their panting high, it was Frieza who spoke first.

‘I fucking hate you.’

Goku simply laughed, still hilted deep inside his enemy as he wiped sweat from his brow.

‘It’s mutual.’


End file.
